Les sortilèges oubliés
by naecov
Summary: Harry et Ginny se retrouvent propulsés dans le passé. Et pas à n'importe qu'elle époque, celle des maraudeurs en personnes! Ginny se retrouve séparée de son ami. Harry, resté seul, mène enfin une vie en compagnie de ses parents mais il doit trouver le moyen de regagner son époque mais aussi de sauver la vie de millier de personnes. Comment? En défiant Voldemort bien sur!


**Me voici, me voilà ! J'ai une nouvelle histoire pour vous ! Un super cadeau pour noël en avance ! **

…**...**

Harry était assit dans la grande salle en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. Une assiette remplie de ragoût était posée devant lui et il la terminait tant bien que mal, louchant sur la merveilleuse tarte à la pomme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

-Harry, dit Hermione sur un ton exaspéré, on dirait Ron !

-Hé ! Répondit celui-ci.

Ron,une longue trace de sauce tomate sur le coin de la bouche, s'approcha de son amie et lui plaqua un long et baveux baiser sur la joue.

-Ron ! C'est dégoûtant !

Hermione prit la serviette la plus proche et se frotta la joue, essayant d'enlever le plus de crasses possible de Ron.

-Tu sais Mione, Dit Harry la bouche pleine, si tu mangeais comme lui, tu terminerais plus vite, et plus de temps d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Son amie se tue et réfléchie un instant, mais la propreté et la dignité passa avant tout.

-Harry, je me demande bien comment font toutes ses filles pour te courir après si tu es aussi crasseux que ça !

Son ami lui tira la langue et se servit une grosse part de tarte qu'il finit en quelques minutes. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Ou vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione

-A la bibliothèque, il me manque 6 centimètres sur le devoir en runes.

-Attend Harry, je viens avec toi, moi il me manque 15 centimètres !

Ron s'essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche et rattrapa Harry qui l'attendait devant les portes de la grande salle.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la bibliothèque où il prirent tous les livres possibles qui pourraient les instruirent sur la magie au IXème siècle.

-Plus que 5 centimètres, gémit Ron qui commençait à remplir son parchemin de son écriture la plus grosse.

-J'ai une idée, proposa Harry, la réserve.

-Je sais pas Harry, mais je crois que ça ne servirait à rien. Tousles livres sont ici, j'ai déjà demandé à Mme Pince.

Harry soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur un gros livre ouvert.

-Prenons tous les livres possibles et on va dans la salle commune pour terminer.

Harry eu un regard pétillant, il comprenait très bien où voulait en venir son meilleur ami. Hermione ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à leurs parchemins, et trouvant cela idnasmissible, elle finirait leurs devoirs à leur place.

OoOOoo

Depuis le début de l'année, l'idée de fonder un club entre ceux qui croyaient au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui pour travailler les sorts de défenses, avait traversé l'esprit d'Hermione maintes fois. Seulement, elle ne croyait pas que cette idée plaise beaucoup à Harry. Déjà, il était accablé par le fait que personne ne le croit et la Gazette du sorcier ne l'aidait en rien, surtout avec Ombrage qui le faisait faire des retenues pratiquement chaque soirs. Elle rageait contre cette prof, elle rageait contre Seamus qui préférait croire les mensonges de la Gazette, elle rageait contre Vous-Savez-Qui !

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota, laissant en suspens les pensées d'Hermione qui se pencha pour apercevoir qui se tenait derrière l'immense pile de livres, qui menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque pas que faisait son porteur. Un tas de gros grimoires tombèrent sur la table où Hermione était assise, dévoilant Un Ron et un Harry tout rouge par le poids de leur fardeau.

-Tout ça pour moins de 10 centimètres !

-Non, on a confondu le travail, du coup faut tout recommencer. Soupira Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard plein de reproche et se retourna vers Harry qui retroussait les poche de sa robe, fouillant entre les livres et regardant par terre.

-Heu, je viens de découvrir que j'ai perdu mon parchemin en chemin. Annonça Harry.

Hermione lui fit les gros yeux,

-Harry, tu as intérêt à le retrouver immédiatement !

-J'y vais, j'y vais.

ooOOoo

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, retraçant en chemin inverse tout le parcours qu'avait fait Ron et lui pour revenir à la salle commune. Il marchait d'un pas lent, fouillant chaque recoins du couloirs, croisant de temps en temps une souris ou une araignée.

Alors, ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre. Il était tout noir et semblait être vieux d'au moins 50 ans.

_« Les sortilèges oubliés »_ était écrit sur la couverture. Il le ramassa et l'ouvrit, des mots qu'il ne connaissaient pas s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Des incantations, pensa-t-il. Il mit le petit livre en cuir sous sa cape décidant de le lire plus tard et se remit en quête de son parchemin perdu.

ooOOoo

Harry, assis bien au chaud devant le feu de la cheminée, soupira de bonheur en repoussant son parchemin et referma un gros livre. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'heure à chercher son devoir, et l'autre à le finir. Entre-temps la salle commune s'était vidée et ne restait plus que lui, assis sur un bon fauteuil moelleux. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et inspira longuement, il espérait que ces efforts n'étaient pas vains et qu'une bonne note était la clé de tout ce travail. Il se redressa en se rappelant du petit livre noir qu'il avait trouvé peu de temps le sortit de sa poche et le tourna et retourna dans ses mains. Rien à part le titre n'était écrit sur la couverture miteuse du livre, selon lui se livre datait d'il y a longtemps et il était impatient de connaître son contenu. Il le feuilleta rapidement puis se mit à le lire sérieusement. Des sortilèges y étaient inscrits mais il ne comprenait rien, c'était du latin et Harry regretta de ne pas l'avoir choisis en option.

-Harry ?

Ce dernier releva la tête. Il vit Ginny debout près de lui. La jeune fille rousse portait encore ses vêtements et il se surpris à admirer ses formes sous le mince gilet qu'elle portait. Il était tomber sous le charme de Ginny depuis le début de cette année mais elle sortait avec Dean depuis la dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, et elle semblait heureuse avec lui.

-Oh salut, tu dors pas ?

-Non, j'était..., elle rougit, dans le parc.

Harry comprit immédiatement qu'elle était partie se balader avec Dean et il se renfrogna aussitôt. Comme il détestait Dean, son compagnon de chambre, son ami, son camarade, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais il ne disait rien, il savait qu'il avait ignoré tellement longtemps Ginny et il s'en voulait énormément, mais une part de Cho lui restait dans la tête, quand elle riait, pleurait et le était partagé entre ces deux filles et il savait que Cho avait aimé Cédric et que Ginny était avec Dean.

-Et toi, tu faisais quoi ?

Son regard se porta sur les parchemins, puis sur le livres qu'Harry lisait.

-Oh, tu travaillait, excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, je vais te laisser.

-Non ! Cria presque Harry.

Ginny le regarda et une lueur de surprise passa à travers ses yeux pendant un court instant.

-En fait je voulait dire que j'avais fini de travailler et que tu ne me dérangeais pas.

Il avait finit sa phrase en baissant son ton, gêné. Ginny lui sourit puis alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle prit le petit livre et le lu.

-Les sortilèges oubliés. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans les couloirs tout à l'heure.

Elle baissa les yeux, lisant le livre silencieusement.

-Du latin, murmura-t-elle.

Elle feuilleta rapidement puis s'arrêta à une page dont les bouts étaient cornés.

-Regarde, là on peut lire c'est pas du latin.

Ils se penchèrent tout deux sur les mots qui bordaient le haut de la page et murmurèrent ensemble :

-Les mots ne suffisent pas, seul la conviction est capable de vous y ramener. Ce que vous voulez, ce que vous avez chérit, quatre chiffres sont capable de tout retourner.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Attend, regarde il y a écrit quelque chose en bas de la page.

Ginny montrait une petite ligne dont l'écriture était si minuscule que personne n'aurait pu le voir.

-Dites chacun votre tour les chiffres qui la compose, quatre suffisent.  
-Qui compose quoi ? Et comment quatre ?

-Je sais pas.

Il eu un blanc tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient sur cette mystérieuse énigme. Ginny parlait pour elle même.

-Quatre chiffres... la compose...

Soudain sont visage s'illumina.

-Une date ! C'est une date !

Harry la regarda bouche bée, Ginny avait le même esprit de logique avec Hermione et elle l'impressionnait.

-Non, reprit Ginny, je suis pas sur que sa soit une date en fait... ça peut tout être...

-On peut toujours essayer.

-Quoi ?

Harry lui expliqua :

-La formule, on la connaît, on sait aussi qu'il nous manque quatre chiffres. On a qu'a les dires au hasard, chacun son tour comme il est marqué.

Ginny hésitait, elle semblait pesé le pour et le contre. Son visage si parfait montrait des petits plis sur le front tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et un mince sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

-Ok, on essaye, de toute on n'a rien à perdre.

-Les mots ne suffisent pas, seul la conviction est capable de vous y ramener. Ce que vous voulez, ce que vous avez chérit, quatre chiffres sont capable de tout retourner.

Il se regardèrent, puis Ginny dit :

-1

-9

-7

-7

Harry ne sut pourquoi il avait répété le même chiffre que Ginny, mais cela lui importait peu, il voulait savoir ce que ce sortilège avait apporté. Il regarda Ginny qui le regarda, ils se questionnaient du regard et s'inspectaient. Rien n'avait changé, ni eux ni la salle commune.

-Ça na pas marché, dit Harry.

-Peut être, mais on n'en sait rien.

-Bon, moi je vais me coucher alors, on verra bien demain si quelque chose à changer,dit Harry.

Il ramassa ses affaires et monta l'escalier mais s'arrêta soudainement. A sa droite, il y avait une porte rouge et non marron comme ce matin. Il se retourna et buta contre Ginny qui montait vers son dortoir. Il lui montra la porte et elle lui fit un regard interrogateur.

-Ce matin, elle était pas marron ?

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

-Si mais elle n'a pas pu être repeinte, normalement il y a un affiche qui nous prévient.

-Le sort, c'était peut être ça, dit Harry pensif.

-Peut être, mais pourquoi avoir dit des nombres et je crois pas que la formule parlait de portes et encore moins de couleurs.

Harry se dépêcha de sortir le livre et tout deux se penchèrent dessus.

-Je ne comprend pas, ça ne correspond pas.

Harry releva la tête puis dit,

-Il n'y a pas un sort pour retrouver la couleur habituel des portes ? J'aime pas ce rouge.

Ginny lue et relue la page mais ne trouva rien qui pourrait les aider. Cependant elle se figea, elle venait d'entendre un bruit. Ils se retournèrent puis virent un garçon monter les ne le connaissait pas, il avait un mince visage et de courts cheveux noir. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun presque noir et un sourire moqueur s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il les vit.

-Alors James, encore en train de te prendre un vent par Lily ?

Ginny se tourna vers Harry qui avait pâ il se reprit vite et menaça le garçon du doigt.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais arrête de parler de mes parents, si toi aussi tu pense que je suis fou, alors je te pris de la fermer.

Le garçon perdit son sourire.

-James, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Je te vois pas très bien, il fait trop sombre. Tu as bu ?

Il sortit sa baguette mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot Harry avait déjà jeté le sort de désarmement.

-James, s'indigna le garçon, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait agit par pur réflexe et lâcha la baguette qu'il venait de rattraper. Le garçon passa devant eux, ramassa sa baguette, puis dit d'un ton dur.

-Je sais pas se qui t'arrive, mais là c'est pas marrant.

Et il partit.

Ginny qui était resté muette, mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry puis lui dit.

-Je crois que l'on devrait aller voir Dumbledore.

-Non, Harry parlait d'un ton dur, à chaque qu'il se passe quelque chose c'est toujours : il faut aller voir Dumbledore, le professeur Dumbledore saura t'aider. Et moi j'en ai marre !

Ginny retira sa main d'un geste brusque et le regarda, blessée.

-Harry, il nous a appelé James et Lily et là je viens de le voir entrer dans ton dortoir. A moins que ce soit un nouveau ou une blague d'un des garçon, hé bien je crois que se sort a agit, je sais pas comment mais il a fait quelque chose.

…**...Imaginez un fille brune, au cheveux arrivant jusqu'aux milieu du dos, les yeux bleu-gris, vous suppliant à genoux que vous la reviewer. Aurez-vous pitiez d'elle et vous lui ferez plaisir ?**

**Une petite review pour la soutenir ? **

**Une review= un sourire en plus sur ce pauvre visage !**

…**...**

**Pas marrant je sais...**


End file.
